


TF2 x Reader Oneshots

by Jonk



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Job switch, Lovey dovey!!, Modern AU, Other, Will update tags as I add chapters, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonk/pseuds/Jonk
Summary: Hello!Here I will post small TF2 x Reader oneshots!I DO also take requests, but no smut, just because of the T rating!Most of these are gender-ambiguous unless specified otherwise!!
Relationships: Scout (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Scout (Team Fortress 2)/You, Sniper (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Sniper (Team Fortress 2)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Coffee Shop (Sniper x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit older, so bear with me!! I hope to make some more soon! Also, feel free to request characters or scenarios!! Thank you <3

You let out a sigh as you sat down on the black wooden chair. This week had been so stressful and it never got easier. You sat back and let your eyes roam the room while sipping some hot chocolate that you bought, mentally cringing because of all the people. 

“Ey, mate.” You turned your head to the stranger that had started talking to you.

“Mind if I sit ‘ere while waiting for my order?” You shook your head slightly, looking around again. 

“Sorry, there’s no other free seat.” You flashed him a shy smile and nodded in understanding. You took a few sips of your hot chocolate, looking over at the male. He seemed.. interesting. 

“You don’t talk much, do ya’?” He asked, looking back at you after checking something on his phone. You cleared your throat, blushing a bit. 

“I guess I’m just not that much of a social person. I’m always awkward when meeting new people, and I’m a bit uncomfortable with big crowds.” He nodded. 

“Yeah, I get that. I usually like to be places where it’s either hidden or without too many people.” 

He smiled back, leaning against the back of his chair, clearly annoyed over the fact that it took the workers so long to make his order. You gathered up your courage, sitting up straight. 

“So… What’s your name?” You asked, tilting your head a bit. He looked at you for a few seconds before smiling and holding out his hand over the table. 

“I’m Sniper. And what’s your name?” You smiled back and took his hand. 

“I’m (Y/N).” He nodded, “Nice to meet ya’.” You shook hands, making you smile wider. “The pleasure is mine.” After letting go of each other's hands, he heard his number get called. 

“Just a second.” He got up and went over to get his drink and a small bag, probably holding a late breakfast or early lunch. 

You moved your wrist in a circular motion, making the rest of your hot chocolate swirl around inside the cup. He came back to your table, standing by it. 

“I was eh.” He cleared his throat. “I was wondering if you wanted to come with me on a walk? It’s still pretty crowded ‘ere.” You smiled wide and nodded eagerly. 

“I’d love to.” You stood up and pushed in the chair, walking out of the small shop with Sniper. The two of you started walking down the street starting a light conversation, each with your own drinks. He pulled out a muffin, taking a bite into it. You giggled as the food muffled his voice a bit as he talked. After he finished his muffin, you started asking each other questions. Stuff like, “Where are you from?” and “What do you do in your spare time?” After a little while his face was lit up, almost as if a bright light bulb had appeared. He smiled and grabbed your hand, gently tugging you with him. “Where are we going?” He just smiled and shook his head. “You’ll see, (Y/N)” 

Soon after you arrived to a forest, making you furrow your eyebrows a bit. “I swear, if you’re bringing me in here to kill me, then my family will avenge me.” You said jokingly. He rolled his eyes and smiled, pulling you out to a small area. “‘ere we are!” Your eyes widened, skimming over the shining water of a big pond. The grass around was littered with colorful flowers, and the water reflected the tall trees around it. 

“I often go here when I wanna’ be alone.” He said, quickly looking over the area, before looking at you expectantly. 

“It’s beautiful.” You grinned, smiling at him. He nodded and grabbed your hand again, pulling you towards a specific tree. You blushed a bit at his hand, following along. He looked up, causing you to follow his gaze. A small tree house was there, fairly high up. 

"I hope ya ain't scared of heights." You chuckled and shook your head. 

"If you go up, I'll hold the ladder." You smiled and did as told, climbing up the ladder to get to the small house. He climbed after you when you were up. You grinned, looking out the empty window to see the beautiful pond. 

"Why is this house here?" You turned to look at him as he walked over beside you. 

"It was originally made for hunting with rifles, but people forgot about it eventually. I've fixed a few things here an' there, but it's pretty stable, even without help." You smiled and looked at him for a few seconds, before pulling him into a hug. 

"Thank you for bringing me here." You said. He seemed a bit taken aback by the hug, but still returned it before chuckling. "Ya' welcome." He patted your back, the both of you just feeling calm while holding each other gently.


	2. Museum (Scout x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the Museum. The guard there is cute.

You smiled wide as you went inside the big glorious building, excitement filling your body. You were going to an art museum. 

Ever since you were little, you had loved art. Paintings, sculptures, music. You had drawn and painted a little yourself, but just… Looking at the arts that other people had done. The stories and the beauty of the pieces. 

You looked around after paying for the entrance, taking a deep breath to bask in the old smell that came from the paintings. You started looking around, taking in the different pieces. 

You were pulled out of your trance as you felt your phone buzz, making you pull it out of your pocket. There was a message from one of your friends asking for a picture of you to put in their contact info. You rolled your eyes but replied back with a short answer. You opened up the camera and posed, snapping a quick selfie. You sent it to your friend and pushed the device back into your pocket. 

You turned around, only to see one of the museum guards come towards you. He was in the usual museum security guard uniform and a simple cap with a name tag that read Scout. 

‘Huh,’ you thought. ‘Unusual name.’ He went over, stopping in front of you. You lifted your eyebrows in surprise, subconsciously checking him out. Not Bad.

“Ey, please don’t take pictures of the artwork here.” You blushed a bit, looking towards your feet. 

“I apologize, sir, I uh… I was taking a selfie for a friend.” You cleared your throat a bit, looking back up at him. 

He smirked a bit, “I know.” He gave you a wink. Your eyes widened and you started blushing a deep red as you understood that he was hitting on you. Hitting on you. You rubbed your neck, smiling back, still a deep red. 

“Well thank you. You’re not too bad yourself.” You looked away, just to miss him smirking wider. “So, what’s ya’ name?” You smiled a bit at the Boston accent. 

“I’m Y/N. And I see your name is… Scout?” He chuckled a bit, giving a slight nod. 

“It’s more of a nickname, but I use it so much that I almost forget my real name” You smiled and nodded, understanding. The two of you continued chatting until he asked for your phone. You reluctantly gave it to him, and he tapped around a bit before giving it back. You checked what he’d done, only to see a new number in your contacts. 

“I gotta go, but if you’re interested in getting to know each other betta’, then shoot me a text some time.” You nodded. He winked again and walked off. You smiled a bit at your phone before pushing it back into your pocket and continuing on with the museum, looking at the different things. 

After a few hours of exploration in the big building, you exited, deciding to pick up dinner and go home. Once home, you sat on the couch, eating your food while watching tv. After swallowing a bite, you smiled, thinking of Scout. You pulled out your phone, looking at the contact. 

“I wonder what he’s up to.” You mumbled to yourself before grinning and sending him a message.

He seemed like an interesting guy after all and it never hurt to socialize. Who knows, maybe you’d become friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo again!! Please do request more characters if you enjoyed!!  
> I am currently working on an Engineer one, but I'll have free time for others after!


End file.
